


Homecoming

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: After nearly losing her to the Phantom Zone, Len is just happy to have Sara back in his arms. But as they talk about the events of the day, he decides that there is still one person left to rescue.





	1. Homecoming

"So the West kid is a speedster?" Len asked later on that night as he and Sara lay awake in bed, after those who were trapped had been rescued from the Phantom Zone they had decided to spend a few days in the present; but the majority of them still ended up sleeping on the Waverider.

Sara and Leonard had thought about going to his place, since they are in Central and both Jax and Stein had gone home. But Mick had also gone home, back to the safe house that he and Snart share with Lisa; and the crook and the assassin decided that they'd rather not sleep on the pullout couch when the other option in the safe house would be to share a room with Mick.

"Yup," Sara replied, "Apparently he and this girl from Earth-2 were hit with the radiation explosion from the machine that gave Barry back his powers about a year ago. Getting hit with a knife just as the ship entered a place where time doesn't move was apparently enough to wake up his accelerated healing, and the rest just followed suit." She explained, or explained what she understood of it anyway. Having been unaware that Barry had ever lost his powers in the first place meant that she still didn't really have the full story.

Len hadn't known about Barry losing his powers either, but he decided not to question it; reasoning that you're bound to miss a few things when you spend your life traveling through time.

But that wasn't what Leonard's mind was focusing on right now. He could hear the dryness of Sara's voice, how she was saying these words but her mind was elsewhere. He could also feel the tension in her body as he held her against him; whatever it was that was actually weighing on her mind was weighing heavy.

"So… anything else happen on that ship?" He questioned, not even trying to be subtle because if he did she would most likely pretend she had no idea what he was trying to get out of her.

"Nothing of consequence," she answered, trying anyway to derail her boyfriend's efforts even though she knew such a thing would be useless.

"Lance…" Leonard sternly drawled, no intentions whatsoever of letting her get away with this.

She sighed and stayed quiet for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of being in Leonard's arms. She didn't want to talk about this, not after such a long day where they almost lost literally half of their allies, herself included. But at the same time she did want to, she wanted Leonard to know.

"Damian Darhk was on that ship." She confessed; she heard him inhale sharply at the statement, knowing what that man meant to her. "I tried to kill him, I was hoping that it was a past version of him from before he ever met my dad." She continued, what she could've done had become all the more real ever since Courtney and Barry explained what happened to those who had been trapped, and they confirmed that it was very likely Darhk met Merlyn before Quentin, and Merlyn would not have taken Darhk after their initial meeting because of what it could jeopardize. "I had a knife to his throat when we froze, Reverse Flash took it while we were frozen, and the instant time started moving again I stumbled forward. If Thawne hadn't stolen my knife, I would've slit his throat whether I meant to or not." Len didn't miss the quiver in her voice, nor did he miss the look in her eyes that almost resembled fear.

"Would you have meant to?" He asked, reaching over and tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her eyes.

"I wanted to," she admitted,

"That's not what I asked," he said; although he almost regretted it when Sara looked him in the eye with a haunting expression of her own regret. Not regret for what she was about to say mind you, but regret that she was saying it out loud.

"I know," she replied, confirming his fears that if she ever got the chance to slaughter that miserable pig Damian Darhk again, she would not let him get away.

"You're not a killer anymore Sara," Len reminded her, wrapping his arms tighter around her and pulling her closer to him.

"And I don't want to be." She assured him before tilting her head back up to look him in the eyes. "But if that's what it takes to save my sister, then that's what it takes."

Eventually Sara fell asleep, but Leonard never did. How could he sleep when his every thought went to what could've happened today? Sara has worked so hard to become more than a killer. She's still killed a few time criminals in the heat of the moment, and for the most part she wasn't affected by their deaths at her hands. It was always self-defense. But setting out to murder a man, even one as deserving of it as Darhk, in cold blood? That could set her back.

With his mind made up Leonard gently rolled his girlfriend off him, being extra careful not to wake her, and got up. He grabbed his gun as he left the room, not that he was going to need it, but just for the threat of it. He put on a jacket, not really for the cold of the ship but mostly because Mick and Sara were the only ones who had ever seen him without one and he wasn't in the mood to expand that list.

Walking down the halls of the Waverider when most everyone was asleep was something Leonard had done, admittedly, a few times before. Mostly when they were first recruited, and he was casing every nook and cranny without the desire for an interruption. But this time he wasn't looking for a fault in the structure or a relic worth anything, this time he was looking for the only other person who would be awake at this hour.  
.  
.  
.

Rip was in his office, after the mission today he had decided that it might be wise to check and make sure the timeline hadn't been affected. Miraculously it was indeed still intact, even beyond 2019, and with only very minimal changes, primarily to Malcolm's timeline. After the team had been rescued, Rip had returned their enemies to their proper places in time (with the exception of Eobard Thawne, as he ran off to who knows when before anyone could get ahold of him.) It seemed to have worked and everything ended well, and yet he could still see Mr. Snart approaching his doorway.

"Yes?" He inquired before the former kleptomaniac could say anything.

"We've changed history before-"

"I already don't like where this is going," Rip interrupted but Snart paid him no mind.

"And with all the messes we've made and still come out alive, you can't really tell me that there's no possible way to save Laurel's life without killing Sara and/or her father in the process."

Now Rip glanced up and met Snart's serious gaze. Out of anything, he hadn't expected Laurel Lance to be the topic that he was here to talk about in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry," The captain said, "There is no other way."

"What about killing Darhk before he ever sets foot in Star City?" Snart inquired but Rip only stood up and shook his head sadly.

"The results of that on the timeline would be cataclysmic," he warned,

"What did we break?" A new voice asked; both Rip and Len turned to see Courtney standing in the doorway, clad in her pajamas but not one ounce of sleep evident in her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Len asked and she shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to Rip about me going home without worrying about someone walking in." She explained just as she herself entered the office. "Clearly I'm not the only one, so what did we break?"

"We did not break anything, and we will not break anything." Rip replied strictly, of course even if he did somehow manage to get Mr. Snart to drop the issue of Laurel Lance's killer it is still pretty much a guarantee that the team will break something sooner or later.

"We're trying to find a way to stop the murder of Sara's sister," Len told her, although Rip looked as though he wanted to argue against speaking of the issue.

"Wait, Sara's sister… died?" She asked, genuine shock written across her face.

"Yes, why? Is she alive in your time?" Leonard asked, almost daring to hope that some crazy plan to save Laurel might just actually work.

"I don't know, what's her name?" Courtney questioned.

"Laurel Lance, otherwise known as The Black Canary." Rip answered, truthfully he was a bit curious as to this answer as well. He knew about Laurel's death at Darhk's hand since the beginning, and so he had never looked extensively into the Black Canary beyond that.

"I've heard about Black Canary," Courtney admitted, "I don't know her real name, and I've never met her, but people don't talk like she's dead." She said and Rip and Len looked at each other.

"It might not be Laurel," Rip warned,

"Who else could it be?" Len all but sneered in response. "According to this one," he began, pointing with his thumb to Courtney. "In 2019 Evelyn is still Artemis, Thea is still Speedy, and Felicity is still Felicity." He listed, unaware that Felicity is actually known as Overwatch to her team.

"Yes, and Sara is still the WHITE Canary." Rip conceded as he fidgeted his fingers in thought. "Gideon," he finally called, Len and Courtney both watching him with baited breath.

"Yes Captain?" The AI unit replied.

"Can you please tell me the identity of the Black Canary in July of 2019?" Rip requested, now holding his breath as well.

"Certainly Captain, she is a Miss Dinah Lance II." Gideon confirmed, however all three people in the office knew that Gideon simply hadn't thought to address the woman in question by her middle name; Laurel.

It is very rare that time seems to freeze when you spend your life traveling through it, but for those three, in that moment, it did.

"Can you tell me how she managed to come back from the dead?" Rip questioned the AI once he finally got words to form on his lips once again.

"I'm afraid not, Captain." Gideon replied, almost sadly. "Dinah Laurel Lance was pronounced dead on April 6th, 2016. However, on January 30th 2017, she was found alive and unharmed in Star City. Where she truly was, remains a mystery."

"January 30th." Len repeated; looking over at the calendar that they kept set to the current date and time. "Today's the 28th."

"And only a few minutes to midnight," Rip added, glancing down at his pocket watch. "Ok Mr. Snart, you and Miss Lance can take the jump ship-" Rip began, unable to believe that he was actually about to grant this request.

"Sara's not going," Len interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Rip asked,

"If this doesn't work, she'll be crushed. So I'm going by myself and if the plan fails, Sara never has to know." He explained but Rip shook his head.

"You're not going alone," He deadpanned and before Leonard could argue he was cut off.

"I'll go with him." Courtney volunteered, getting skeptical looks from both men.

At first she thought they were going brush her off, but instead Len turned to Rip with a look that said he would take her with him, and Rip rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he agreed, "But in order to avoid messing up the timeline you must do EXATCLY as I say, understand?" He explained and when Leonard rolled his eyes he knew that they were in for it.

"We'll see," he drawled, the glint in his blue eyes almost promising trouble.  
.  
.  
.

Sara knew something was off when she awoke to find herself lying on her side and facing her window. Usually Leonard liked sleeping on this side of the bed, and when the thought of him crossed her mind she noticed that she didn't feel him next to her at all. Upon rolling over she found that she was right, he was gone.

"Ok then," she murmured to herself, rolling out of bed and quickly getting dressed. She ran her brush through her hair and then left her room, thinking that maybe she might find her boyfriend already eating breakfast in the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, however, he was nowhere to be found. As usual Ray and Amaya were already there and finished with their breakfast, and Kendra and Carter were turning up right behind her.

"Has anyone seen Leonard?" Sara questioned, with the kitchen clearly not his location she was really at a loss for places that he might be so early in the morning.

"He usually comes in with you," Amaya reminded her.

"Yeah well I woke up this morning and he was gone." Sara replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe he's in the library?" Ray suggested but this time it was Carter who rolled his eyes.

"Since when does Snart read?" He asked,

"You'd be surprised," Sara countered before turning her attention back to the group as a whole. "So no one knows where he is?" She asked and they all shook their heads. "Well I'm sure he's somewhere around this ship." She decided, and began making her way towards the cabinet for her cereal, when Mick walked in.

"You looking for Snart?" He asked, having overheard Sara's last question.

"More or less, you've seen him?" She asked, truthfully she didn't really care her boyfriend was exactly, she just found it odd that after a year of waking up next to him every morning he was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Rip sent him and the new girl out late last night on some emergency rescue mission, apparently there was a comatose hospital patient who needed removing from the timeline and those two were the only ones still awake." He explained, but that made Sara's eyebrow arch.

Leonard had been the first one in their room last night, her only joining him after she had taken her shower. So he must have gotten up after she fell asleep, and that only annoyed her because she hated to admit that somehow he was able to avoid waking a trained assassin in the middle of the night.

"Dare we ask what they did with this coma patient?" Ray interrupted Sara's thoughts and Mick jerked a thumb towards the doorway he had just entered through.

"Med bay," was all he said before heading towards the fridge.

Ray and Amaya immediately vacated the room, most likely going to check out what had happened during the night. Sara, instead, decided that she would eat her breakfast first, but apparently Mick had other ideas.

"You should go with them Blondie," he suggested in a voice that made it sound more like an order, and when he took her bowl away for no particular reason it only furthered that notion.

"I'll go after breakfast," she assured him, turning to get a new bowl from the cabinet but stopped by Mick's hand once again, this time on the cabinet before she could open it.

"Go," he ordered clearly this time, the dangerous warning look in his eye almost being enough to make her stomach flip.

'Whatever," she huffed, trying not to let him see how much he'd intimidated her.

She also would never admit that the closer that she drew to the med bay, the more anxious she became. It was very rarely that Mick was able to inflict the fear in her that he just had. What was so important that she needed to go to the med bay NOW? Was Len hurt? Mick had neglected to share whether or not Len and Courtney's mission was a success, and who told him about it. Did something go wrong? Why was Mick even awake so early? Never mind returned from the safe house. What happened?

All these thoughts and more were coursing through her mind as she approached the entrance to the med bay, and as she drew closer she first saw Ray and Amaya just past the doorway; Ray's eyes wide.

"Hey, why did Mick…" The question died on her lips and a shaky hand moved up to cover them. Len was just fine, and sitting in a chair beside the one that they used for examinations and such.

Lying unconsciously in that chair, however, was Laurel.


	2. The Past is Not What it Seems

At first Sara felt as though she couldn't breathe. Everything around her seemed to freeze, it was only the periodic beeping of Laurel's heart monitor that kept her world turning. But that beeping shouldn't even be possible, and yet here it was. Here Laurel was, alive.

"I don't understand," She finally managed to stutter out.

"Neither do I," Amaya seconded, being the only member of the team who had no knowledge whatsoever about The Black Canary when she joined. "Who is this woman?"

"This is Laurel, Sara's sister." Ray explained; Amaya might not have known anything about The Black Canary when she joined the team, given that she's from 1942, but she had heard about her since.

"So last night?" She asked Snart just as he stood up and allowed Sara to claim his seat next to her sister, her eyes locked onto the sleeping woman's form.

"Took the jump ship back to the night that she died. The doctors left her alone in a temporary recovery room for a minute and a half before a nurse came and brought her to a new room. It wasn't easy, but we managed to get her back here." He explained and despite that her eyes were locked onto her sister he could see the bright and genuine smile slowly creeping onto Sara's face, what he couldn't see were the tears welling in her eyes.

"But according to Oliver, Laurel died right after her surgery. Even with the jump ship, how did you manage to get her back here in time?" Ray asked but before Len could answer, Courtney walked in.

"Because she didn't exactly die right after surgery." She supplied,

"Come again?" Amaya asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Well, Oliver doesn't exactly know what really happened." Courtney said and with that she began the recap of the previous night.  
.  
.  
.

_"This is never going to work," Courtney murmured into her comm., although presently it was only Snart on the other end._

_"You've got the easy part," he hissed in reply, but the teenager only rolled her eyes._

_"I'm too young to pass as a nurse," she insisted as she entered the hospital, clad in blue scrubs with her blonde hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, and began heading towards the elevator._

_"That's why, if anyone asks, you're a nursing **student.** " Snart replied, stressing the last word._

_"And you?" She asked with a scoff._

_"Don't worry about it," he replied on the other end, "Just worry about getting into that hospital room in the next thirty seconds."_

_"Yes sir." Courtney mocked, trying not to laugh when she heard Snart growl on the other end._

_Once she got off the elevator she made her way down the hospital corridor, trying not to draw attention to herself, and slipped into the room that, according to Gideon, was Laurel's for the next minute. She was amazed that no one caught and questioned her, especially considering she was walking rather quickly and purposely as though her mind were zoned in on a target. But everything around her went on as though she weren't there, not even the other nurses that she passed bothered to ask about who she was. She supposed the reasons for these things could be that the hospital is so big maybe not every nurse knew one another, and considering the city is recovering from a prison riot things might be just a little too chaotic for anyone to notice a false student who doesn't belong._

_Whatever the reason, Courtney was able to make it to her destination and slip in undetected. She breathed out a sigh of relief once she was inside and the door was closed, but that relief quickly dissipated and was replaced with fear when it dawned on her that this was actually happening; that Black Canary's fate was in her hands._

_She had never met the Black Canary of her time, and she suspected that she would never again see her this broken looking. She had heard that the woman was a force to be reckoned with, that she may look harmless but could singlehandedly kick the ass of a man drugged up on mirakuru and twice her size. But this woman asleep in the hospital bed, with her face bruised, lip bloody, and skin a sickly color from all the blood she had lost; did not look like she would be kicking anyone's ass anytime soon._

_Deciding not to waste anymore time, as she had a very limited window of it, Courtney made her way over to the IV stand by Laurel's side and retrieved the small vial Rip had sent her with from her pocket. Grabbing a syringe from the nearby worktable she quickly measured out the proper dosage and injected the drug in the IV through the small opening meant for injected medication. The plan was simple; once enough of the drug made it's way into Laurel's system it would bring on a small seizure and bring her heart rate down to a level that was just undetectable by present time heart monitors, but would still keep her alive._

_Just as she finished, however, the sound of sheets rustling caught her attention and she turned to see Laurel waking up. She stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, maybe not exactly how a nurse should react when a patient wakes up, but it was all she could think to do._

_"Am I dead?" Laurel groggily asked as she looked around the room and took in her surroundings._

_Courtney huffed out a nervous laugh at the older woman's question._

_"No, you're not dead." She replied, "You're going to be just fine, someone will be in for you in a minute." She continued and Laurel nodded with a smile as the teenager turned to leave, unaware that her life just may have been saved._  
.  
.  
.

"That's genius," Ray suddenly interrupted the story, "Keeping the timeline in tact by making it look like Laurel died, I mean." He clarified.

"Yeah, except Ollie told me that he saw Laurel's body a few days after she died; when he was tracking Evelyn after the Canary sightings. What's going to happen now when he goes to the morgue and Laurel isn't there?" Sara asked, speaking up for the first time since she had sat down, though she had turned her attention to the story long ago.

"Not to mention when the doctor returns to bring her to the morgue and finds her gone." Amaya added, Ray's face also falling upon hearing the valid points.

"All set," Len assured them with an evil smirk; that had been the complicated part of the mission.  
.  
.  
.

_"Ok I lied, turns out I did have the easy part." Len said when Courtney made her way out of the back entrance of the hospital and rounded the corner into the alley where the two of them were stashing the jump ship. "But in my defense, I didn't think stealing a gurney would be as easy as it was." He continued and Courtney rolled her eyes._

_"Is it all set?" She asked, eyeing the lump underneath the sheet of the gurney but not daring to look under it; frankly she found that thing creepy and was glad it was covered up._

_"All set," Len confirmed before looking at his watch and pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "Now Laurel should be experiencing a seizure right about… now." He declared, hoping that the drugs would indeed work as quickly as Rip promised._

_It was with that and a pat to Courtney's shoulder that he left the alley and headed into the hospital, and fifteen minutes later had Courtney doing the same as she pushed the gurney ahead of her. Again she was amazed that on one stopped her, and she made it up to the fifth floor without any problems._

_"Took you long enough," Snart commented when he saw his partner for the evening approaching._

_"You try driving a gurney into that tiny elevator," she snapped as he stood from his seat and looked to make sure that no one was watching._

_When he was sure that the coast was clear he slipped the keycard he'd lifted off a nurse from his pocket and used it to open the door._

_"Alright, I'll get Laurel, you get that." He ordered whilst closing the door behind himself, Courtney pushing the gurney in first._

_"Why?" The young blonde whined, not wanting to so much as look at the thing beneath the sheet of her gurney, never mind pick it up._

_"Because, and no offense, but I'm stronger than you. And god forbid something gets dropped I'd rather it be the dummy." He said and Courtney huffed but conceded that he was right. So it was with little more complaint that she removed the sheet from the gurney and tried to remember that the body beneath wasn't real._

_It looked exactly like Laurel. Manufactured by Gideon to her exact height and weight, maybe give or take a pound or two, and the beat up features were hauntingly similar to Laurel's own. Courtney wasn't entirely sure what this thing was made of, but apparently it was close enough to actual human flesh that it would fool the doctors. Lifting the fake body off the gurney was awkward to say the least, and had Courtney suddenly agreeing all the more with Len that it was best he take the real Laurel. Being bigger than the woman herself it was much easier for him to simply lift her up bridal style and wait as his teenage partner clumsily piled the fake body into the hospital bed. Once the gurney was free he placed the real Laurel onto it and covered her with the sheet, then waited for Courtney to finish with the fake body._

_"Don't drive her into any walls, the last thing she needs is a concussion." He warned and Courtney rolled her eyes._  
_._  
.  
.

"Wait so if she's still recovering from the riot, then you took a big risk putting her through a time jump." Ray all but scolded and while he had expected Snart to scoff and roll his eyes, the man actually nodded in something that resembled agreement.

"She was lucky to make the jump into the temporal zone, we weren't going to take the risk of a full on time jump." He said, earning himself three very confused looks.

"Wait…" Sara trailed off, beginning to work out exactly how he and Courtney had gotten Laurel here. "Did you… You drove all the way through the temporal zone?" She asked in shock and he nodded.

"That must have taken you all night!" Ray exclaimed and Courtney nodded in agreement before Snart could say anything about him stating the obvious.

"We got back just as you guys started waking up," she said, Sara looked over at Len in surprise, she hadn't even been aware he knew how to drive the jump ship.

"Hang on, I'm confused." Amaya said, looking to Ray for an answer since he seemed to understand what had happened.

"The temporal zone kind of doubles like a highway, if for whatever reason you can't time jump you can drive to whenever it is you're going but it can take anywhere between a few hours and a few days depending on when you're trying to get." He explained; Amaya nodded in understanding.

"So when will she wake up?" She asked and at that Len sighed.

"Not sure," he admitted, but apparently Gideon had been listening this entire time and decided now would be a good moment to chime in.

"According to my calculations, Miss Lance should awaken within the next two hours." She said and Sara nodded, two hours, she could handle two hours.

With the confidence that Laurel would wake up soon no one had anymore questions that needed immediate answers so Courtney took her leave, Ray and Amaya following her example less than a minute later. This left Sara and Leonard together in a heavy sort of silence, until Sara stood from her seat and turned around to face her boyfriend. She didn't say anything; instead she simply wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. At first Len wasn't entirely sure what to do about this, because although Sara doesn't necessarily hate affection, she certainly has never been much of a hugger. But yet he found himself winding his arms around her, holding her body flush against his as she in turn clung to him.

"How did you get Rip to agree to this?" She murmured against him and he smirked into her hair.

"You can thank the kid and Gideon for that," he said, "They spilled the beans that Laurel isn't dead in the future, and apparently she was never really dead at all." He explained just as Sara pulled out of their embrace, smiling at him.

"I love you," she said just before she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.  
.  
.  
.

It was another two hours before Laurel's eyes fluttered open, just as Gideon had predicted. Only Sara was left in the med bay at this point, Len having gone off to take a nap after flying through the temporal zone all night with no sleep.

"Sara?" Laurel asked weakly upon seeing her sister sitting beside her. Upon hearing how cracked her voice was Laurel began clearing her throat while her sister got up only to return a minute later with a glass of water.

"Take it easy, you were lucky to make it." The younger blonde informed while her sister began slowly sipping the water.

"I guess so, if they called you home." She said in-between sips of water, and Sara's face fell just a little as she realized that this conversation might not be so easy.

"Actually, you uh, you came to me." She said and Laurel quirked a confused eyebrow, so she continued. "You were going to die, so some of my teammates went and brought you to the Waverider for treatment. It's only been a few hours for you but in order to avoid a time paradox… the world needed to think you were dead for a little while." She explained, but Laurel only seemed more confused.

"What do you mean it's only been a few hours for **me?** " She asked and Sara sighed, avoided her eyes, and then looked directly at her.

"You can go back to Star City or wherever you want to go once Gideon clears you, which is looking like it might be tomorrow if you get enough rest-"

"Sara what are you talking about?" Laurel interrupted; subconsciously she understood everything Sara was saying with perfect clarity, but consciously it was starting to sound like a little too much and all she wanted was some straight answers. "Where, or when, are we? Whose Gideon?"

"Hello Miss Lance," A robotic voice chimed from nowhere and everywhere and caused Laurel to squeal in surprise, much to the amusement of her younger sister.

"That would be Gideon," Sara supplied when Laurel's wide eyes asked the silent question of if that voice were real or if she was hallucinating. "She's the ship's AI unit, and the best doctor around." She said with a smug smile before that expression turned serious again. "And like I said, the world needed to think you were dead for awhile." She began wringing her hands together before she could bring herself to continue, which Laurel noticed. "It's January 29th, 2017, and a lot has changed."

"So I see," Laurel said almost immediately, her attention sharply focused onto Sara's twitching hands.

Confused Sara also looked down at her hands, and finally noticed that in all the chaos of yesterday she had neglected to take off the wedding ring she'd worn undercover.

"It's a long story," she huffed but Laurel only shrugged, the stern look of her features remaining perfectly in place.

"I've got time," she replied and Sara laughed, before telling her sister everything.


End file.
